deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Melee
Headbutt a Valid Point? Sure the headbut may be during a cutscene, but would it not be a worthy mention in say... a trivia section? Maybe so. MitchK reformatted the page, so I guess that thing about the headbutt can go under the Trivia section. Razr459 01:33, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it does look rather nice now. Thanks a bunch MitchK! :P --SPOILERS-- Isaac's Hand-to-Hand Combat Experience? --SPOILERS-- It is also worth noting the fact that whenever Isaac was fighting a human opponent (Stross and Tiedmann) he seemed to exhibit some advanced hand to hand techniques besides just punching or stomping. Isaac is able to counter Stross's "Screwdriver Attack", and even disarm Tiedmann, break his arm, and shoot him in the neck with his own weapon. Does this not also deserve special mention in say... a trivia section? Soldiercfm 23:52, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Err... no.Sniperteam82308 03:00, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :Waahhh!? You must mean... Yes! Soldiercfm 23:52, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :No, he means "No". Human body is fragile, it's not too hard to dislocate an elbow joint. Especially when you are used to performing EVA wearing a 30 kg suit. Komodo Saurian 10:44, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :So you saying that Isaac is strong enough to counter them because his muscles are more engaged because of his abnormally "heavy" rig, fair enough. But where did Isaac learn how to do that? Surely every average Joe doesn't know how to do much more than throw a few punches and mabey a kick. On a side note, It is funny how much more "fragile" Isaac is than most everything else, as he always seems to be readily torn in half over the smallest thing (And yes, I know it is health related, but it is still funny how you never "see" other humans/Necromorphs get torn in half/completely destroyed like isaac does.). ::Nope, I'm saying he's been working out for up to 20 years and that he can wrestle out an item from the hands of an egghead or a cripple. He worked with Merchant marines as an engineer and it's explicitly stated by the developers that Isaac is an everyday dude with no actual military experience. Komodo Saurian 20:47, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Mabey he picked up a few techniques from the Merchant Marines then, because he obviously was not born with that kind of combat knowledge. Soldiercfm 23:52, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::He headbutts, which was the only thing anyone could have done in that position. Also, he would have already been strong if he was an engineer. A Lonely Nomad 22:09, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm, yes, that makes sense. I don't think that the headbutt falls under this talk category though, Even the densest of people can headbutt.Soldiercfm 23:52, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :Isaac must have some combat training because yes he did take a weapon from a cripple and a screwdriver from Nolan, but you have to remember his arms probably were in a straightjacket for 3 years so he probably lost a lot of arm strength.Demonfireofhell 05:20, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::How can he have combat training if developers say he has none? 13:24, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Alright I honestly have no combat training so next time I see a cripple I will try and steal something from them and next time I go to a mental institution I will bring a screwdriver give it to someone and then take it.Sniperteam82308 05:27, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :I wasn't arguing against Isaac having no combat training i was saying he did because his arms would be weakened after 3 years in a straightjacket so he must have had to rely on some type of training to do it. And whoever said the he had 20 years of working out, that is pretty much void.Demonfireofhell 05:55, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::UP TO twenty years. Isaac worked as a space engineer after he graduated and he is 46 now. Straightjacket is irrelevant, he still performs as good, if not better, as he did back in 2507. 13:21, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :::back in 2507 ? well that's oxymoron :D . Unless you are actually posting here from a point in time beyond 2507 in which case tell me that: Is the 'head in a jar' technology discovered yet? --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 14:31, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::So if you had your arms in a straightjacket for 3 years you'd be lifting just as much weight and be just as strong before? I doubt it because if you quit lifting for a few months you lose strength and musclemass like crazy and that's with regular movement of your arms no restraint. His performance has increased yes but that may be to the fact he's not in a situation that is completely new like in 2507.Demonfireofhell 14:30, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Ugh, people, it's just a game. You don't have to overanalyze everything, please. Besides, his brawling skills do not include any superhuman moves. He headbutted. Anyone can do this. He took the screwdriver away from Stross. He was just obviously more muscular than Stross hence had more physical strength. he avoided the shot from Tiedemann and he broke his arm. Again, all you need is some good reflexes and some raw strength. Nothing special. Not to mention the fact that Tiedemann was a wreck already. So, please, relax, it is just a game anyway. --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 14:40, February 23, 2011 (UTC) People who ruin a perfectly good debates are the most annoying type of people to me. I understand it's a game but it's just amusing to have other people try to provide a valid point. By the way dodge a point blank shot from a gun some day then tell me about "good reflexes."Demonfireofhell 14:48, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :He did not dodge a 'point blank shot'. He did his move before Tiedemann pulled the trigger. He did infact pull it, once Isaac moved towards him, but not fast enough. That's slow reflexes. If you want to see 'point blank shot' dodges I suggest you play RE5. Wesker is one fast bastard. And please, debates based on imaginary facts that may or may not exist/have happened are not debates. It's just a discussion about what you imagine is true versus what someone else imagines is true, which leads nowhere. --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 14:56, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Wesker wasn't exactly human because of the T virus and I'm pretty sure tiedemann never turned into a monster and tried to kill Isaac. So then why do people argue about religion if you can't have facts about imaginary things?Demonfireofhell 15:03, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Do you really want an answer on this one?.. (p.s. And I never said that Tiedemann turned into a monster. Read again, you missed my point) --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 15:07, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah why not.Demonfireofhell 15:11, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::Because those people argue about religions are stupid. (p.s. and please, try to not mess up the formatting of the page when you reply. Also if you want to elaborate further on the matter, continue on my talk page, because this has become off topic) --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 15:16, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::I can tell you are on these things a lot aren't you?Demonfireofhell 15:20, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::Not to be the bad guy here, but how has this become off topic? We haven't posted anything on the official page that hasn't been confirmed, we are just collaboratively speculating about Isaac's melee techniques. Isn't that what the talk pages were for anyway, for "talking"? And yes, we all know it is a game, and we are just having fun talking about what we think may have or may have not happened with Isaac. :P Soldiercfm 02:56, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I'm pretty sure that you can't get any more off topic than talking about religions and religious fanatics in the talk page of an article called 'Melee', can you? :) --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 20:34, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I suppose I misunderstood then, I thought they were talking about Unitology. But you are right, religion still isn't the right topic for this page, but then again, neither is Wesker from Resident Evil :). Everybody, please just stay on topic with melee from here on out, thanks. Soldiercfm 20:03, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::: ::::::You wanna real strength look at gabe weller, at the ending fight where he fights bartlett he knocks out 3 bars of his health with just 2 punches and blood gets everywhere, does this mean the suits help with strength, or is this just gabe, this could explain why isaac was able to break tiedemanns arm so easy :::::::It's at least worth mentioning that Isaac was also severely wounded when he fought off Tiedemann; Isaac's RIG was red and he also pulled out the Javelin spears, which is not an easy thing to do. If anything, Isaac as a ton of determination and an immense will to live. BatmanVampireNinja 04:58, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Grab breaks in quicktime events Should this article cover the hand to hand moves Isaac uses to escape once grabbed by a necromorph? These are distinctly different for certain necromorphs (Lurkers, Leapers, Infectors, The Pack) with a generic punch for others (Puker, Slasher) and are are different in DS and DS2. Lurkes, Infectors and The Pack are usually killed by these counter-attacks. In Dead Space 2 if the player stomps continuously, Isaac will mumble and say things like "Die... Die!" as well as various swears, perhaps in an attempt to demoralize his opponent You know, somehow I don't think that A. Necromorphs are likely to have their feelings hurt by foul language or that B. Necromorphs have feelings. So saying he swears to 'demoralize his opponent' is kind of.. lets go with 'not smart'. Yeah he is talking to himself when he says that. In the same way that someone would mutter, "come on" to their car if it was turning over for too long, or someone would yell out, "god damn it" if they stubbed their toe.